


某个节目的捏他——俺のことどう思うの？

by Violasisi



Series: 人间观察系列 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 本篇end，2代集体在未来机关工作不包含动画设定日向和狛枝交往10年笨蛋情侣模式以上





	某个节目的捏他——俺のことどう思うの？

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇写的文章~~~是初心呢！

夜晚嘈杂的居酒屋里人声喧嚣，工作了一天的白领们夜晚纷纷在酒精的催动下释放自我，大声的谈笑着，白日穿的的西装外套也被随意的搭在椅背上，系得整齐的领带也略松开来，领带前端被塞进衬衫的衣兜里，袖口卷起到方便喝酒的程度，不论平时关系好的同事们，就连严谨遵守的上下级关系也在这畅谈畅饮的气氛下崩解了。

日向今天从未来机关下班后和九头龙以及左右田来喝酒聊天，作为在那个残忍的场合下一起奋斗过来的伙伴以及现在的同事，彼此的熟悉与信赖再加上男生间的意气相投，经常会在下班后来这种小酒馆聚一聚。

不过今天有所不同，在日向他们在居酒屋呆了大约两个小时后，有某个人气节目组到居酒屋来取材，内容是打电话问自己的另一半“你对我怎么想的？”。如果能得到对方充满爱意的回答当然是上上签，但是又由于各种各样不可预测的因素的影响，被怒斥的可怜人也不在少数。总之是和俄罗斯轮盘赌一样，危机与机遇并存的挑战，但是自己被伴侣的告白场面被节目组收录，播放到全国的观众面前，对大部分男性的来讲都是莫大的诱惑，再加上酒精的作用和同坐的同事朋友们的推动，让不少人内心跃跃欲试。

左右田就是其中之一，在听完节目组的工作人员对取材内容的说明后，心想着如果自己被索尼娅小姐爱的告白的场面能被全国公放的他，察觉到自己已经从告白联想到婚礼的时候，赶紧从和索尼娅小姐结婚时的誓约之吻的想象中回过神来，猛灌了一大口啤酒，正准备气势汹汹的举手应答的时候，发现节目组已经走到了自己桌子————的日向面前，又定睛一看，日向的手早就已经举起来了。

“日向……没想到你对这种事有兴趣啊。”

“啊啊……一应，有想确认的事。”

面对这个场景，左右田比起被抢先得愤怒，反而更多的是疑惑与惊讶。虽然对这个企划九头龙毫无兴趣，但他对日向会主动参加这种企划也抱着相同的疑问。因为日向君虽然人缘好到了有着“超高校级的谈话窗口”的外号，但是多是以聆听别人的事情为主，对于和自身有关的事情说的并不多，再加上性格稳重不张扬，如果不是主动问他，他是不会谈到自己的事的。因此，他和狛枝的交往虽然在机关是公认的事实，但是除此之外并没有进一步的认识，说起来，他们交往的确实蛮长时间了，感情也应该很稳定才对，这样的日向，又有什么想要确认的东西呢？

在想着这些问题的时候，对面的工作人员已经开始了提问，让日向叙述一下两人交往的经历。日向拿起啤酒喝了一口，停顿一会组织起语言，开始了讲述。

日向：“交往的话，到今年已经是第十年了。”

“（那家伙）长得超级美型，在我们部门也特别有人气，脑子也很好使，就是性格很微妙，不知道有时在想什么……”

仿佛是想到了什么难言的事，日向微微皱起眉头，又呷了一口啤酒，继续叙说着。

“是从朋友到的恋人，如果硬说的话也可以算是高中时期遇见的，一开始觉得是个让人火大的家伙，一起经历了很多事后成为了朋友。后来我这边先喜欢上的，告白的时候感觉心都要跳出来了…结果对方说‘看在日向君告白失败哭丧着脸太可怜的份上就先和你交往看看好了。’……从那时开始交往到现在，但是那家伙一次都没说过他对我的看法， 毕竟已经十年了……果然还是想听听他的真正心意……啊啊……但是还是好紧张啊……万一狛枝看中的其实是我的身体该怎么办啊……因为以前那家伙说过经常在那个时候说日向君是穿衣显瘦的身材什么的……”

“喂喂，日向，清醒点。”

对因为酒精作用而麻痹了脑内的抑制机制的日向君如泄洪般的喋喋不休，察觉到话题向着不稳的方向发展过去的九头龙拍了拍日向的肩。

“啊啊……问那家伙对我的看法是吧，那么开始吧。”

看着面前他的状态，对日向是否能够跨过这个挑战的难关，九头龙不禁为日向担心起来。  
————————————————————

日向君小心翼翼的握着手机，等待对方接通电话。

日向（紧张）：“怎么感觉好像期末考试……啊啊，通了！”

电话接通后，日向的表情严肃了起来，刚才醉酒的滔滔不绝的样子忽的转变为了平日认真而清楚的说话语调。

狛枝：“日向君？”

日向：“啊……狛枝。”

“有一个、想问你的问题。”

狛枝：“嗯、什么？”

日向：“那个……”

“ 你、对我怎么想的？”

狛枝：“………………”

日向：“狛枝？在听吗？”

狛枝：“………………”

“日向君”

“你现在在哪？”

“不是和左右田他们去居酒屋吗？”

日向：“诶？虽然是这样没错……”

狛枝：“我现在马上去你那里等着我哟。”

日向：“诶？你知道地方吗？！等等还没回答问题呢！”

狛枝：“有发信器在没关系，回答到那里再告诉你。在那呆着不要动哟。”

日向：“等等、发信器？！什么时候装上的？！”

【哔 哔 哔 哔（忙音）】

【安静】

店员：“不好了！！！刚有来源不明的电话打来说在店内设置了炸弹还有五分钟就会爆炸，大家！！！安全出口在这边！！！”

日向，左右田和九头龙面面相觑，和周围听到炸弹而慌忙向安全出口跑去的周围的顾客和工作人员不同，他们在经历了那个事件后，已经八成可以确定这通来源不明的电话是谁打来的了。

“狛枝啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

————————————————————

大家安全逃出后，他们三人发现狛枝满头大汗的喘着气，一脸不安的在屋外等候，因为这个居酒屋离日向和狛枝的住所不到五分钟的路程，看得出狛枝是跑着过来的。望着对摄影器材和困惑不已的狛枝，在确定了炸弹只是幌子之后，日向和工作人员一起，对狛枝说明了事情的来龙去脉。

狛枝：“原来是电视节目的企划啊……”

工作人员：“为什么听见那个问题后立刻就跑到这里来了呢？”

狛枝：“当时吓了一跳呢，突然「 你对我怎么看想的」，还以为有什么事情发生了。而且以前也有过类似的事情。不告诉我自己一个人去做危险的任务，虽然后来没有事但当时十分担心呢。真是让人不省心啊这个元预备学科……”

日向：“都说了对不起了！”

“那么，回答呢？你对我究竟怎么看的、狛枝？”

似乎是对话题的突然的转折而略有惊讶的狛枝往向日向，目光会和，面对着日向坚定而真挚，没有丝毫躲闪的目光，狛枝的脸微微泛起红晕，张开了口。

狛枝：“喜欢哟，日向君。”

日向：“诶？！！！你？！可是？？？那是？！！！诶？？？？”

因为狛枝毫不犹豫的直接的告白，日向有些措手不及，迅速把目光从狛枝身上移开的同时挣扎着想要说点什么，结果因为脸颊剧烈的升温导致大脑当机，放弃了思考石化在原地，这时，旁边工作人员把对话接了过去。

工作人员：“但是根据他的话来看似乎是没有从您这里听到过这样的话呢。”

狛枝：“啊，因为没有问所以就没说过嘛，因为我想一直生活在一起所以不用言语表达也可以，但是似乎不是这样子的呢……没想到会让日向君这么不安呢，是我这种垃圾随便猜测别人的想法的错呢。明白了，那么、”

狛枝把脸转向还处于震惊中不能恢复的日向，温柔的用手捧起了他的脸。

狛枝：“日向君”

“让你感到不安真是抱歉。谢谢你和我交往，我从心底爱着你哟，这之后的日子也请多指教。”

这是隐藏在点滴积攒了数以千计的细碎的温柔与爱的岁月的背后，像耀眼的阳光被玻璃的碎片折射出而闪现的，日向一直渴求的，终于得到了的，狛枝的真正心意，却没想到竟然来的如此平稳和简单。

日向：“哈哈……狛枝……我也......”

“奇怪啊……脸上怎么湿漉漉的……”

“诶，狛枝，你怎么哭了？”

狛枝：“日向君才是……走吧，回家吧。”

日向：“是我们的爱巢，才对吧？”

望着彼此相视而笑的，满脸鼻涕眼泪的两人的略微滑稽的样子，九头龙看似无奈的微笑着，一边为两人终于互相传达到的心意而感到开心，一边拍了拍左右田的肩，心里暗暗下了决心，回去后给从小相伴在身边的那位无比重要的人，好好的，正式的，再一次告诉她自己真正的心意。  
———————————————————

【后续 在家里看节目播出的日向和狛枝】

日向：“呜哇现在看起来真是超羞耻！当时我是怎么说出这种话来的啊！！”

狛枝：“当时日向君毕竟醉了呀，还有开头的那些话，明明在平时也对我说就好了的...”

日向：“那样也很羞耻好吗！啊啊......我以后一定控制饮酒量……诶？后面左右田怎么也哭了？”

狛枝：“嘛……因为不甘？”

日向：“？”

狛枝：“啊哈哈，什么也没有哟，日向君。”

【还是在看节目的二人】

狛枝：“日向君…虽然不敢相信…但你真的认为我可能只喜欢你的身体啊…”

日向：“吵死了！毕竟对我你只夸奖过身材！当然会这么认为了！”

“话说回来，狛枝，你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

狛枝：“啊，那个啊，从被你告白很久以前开始吧。”

日向：“你这家伙……！！！那当时为什么要用怜悯的语气答应和我交往啊！”

狛枝：“因为那时的日向快哭出来了，感觉很好玩，忍不住想稍微欺负一下。而且在答应交往的那个时点，其实已经默认喜欢了。毕竟就算是垃圾如我，也是不会和不喜欢的对象交往的不是吗？还真是有些意外呢，都已经交往这么久了，你对我的心意那么没有把握吗？明明再多相信我一些也是可以的。”

日向：“你啊...是谁平时预备学科预备学科的叫我啊，受到打击是当然的吧。”

狛枝：“啊哈哈，那是爱的鞭策哟～日向君会没自信什么的没想到呢。是哪个元预备学科说的要挺起胸膛相信自己向前走的呢，不过胸的话不用挺就已经很大就是了呜噗”

日向用身边的抱枕粗暴往狛枝脸上拍去，并借助惯性压住了他，在狛枝挣扎的期间一边注意不让抱枕滑落，确保狛枝不因缺氧晕过去的同时，悄悄拿出来一个包装华贵精致的小盒子，小心翼翼打开的同时，一缕阳光从窗户透进来，照射到盒子内的小物件上，闪烁出霓虹般的火彩。

那些过去的日月的点滴流光，终将化成实体，作为曾经的，共度的岁月的证明，和一在迈向未来和希望的见证，在以后的日子里，短暂而又长久的，停留在两人左手的无名指上。  
————————————————————  
「我爱着你哟，凪斗。」  
————————————————————


End file.
